


Protective dads

by Dean03



Series: Random MX drabbles [2]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: Baby Boy Kihyun, High school student kihyun, M/M, Protective, Teen kihyun, college Jooheon, jooheon is older than kihyun, parents showho, possessive dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean03/pseuds/Dean03
Summary: When Shownu and Wonho find out their 16yr old baby boy Kihyun has a 19yr old college boyfriend we can expect all hell to break loose in the Son family household oh and did we mention he’s dating a bad boy!...





	Protective dads

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story!

Kihyun knew it wasn’t a good idea to keep this from his parents but he just couldn’t or rather wasn’t ready to tell them simply because he knows they are without a doubt going to object and forbid what kihyun has going on right now.

It was currently a early Friday afternoon, quite a normal one at that besides the fact that the Son household was in ruin, why you may ask well because of a simple little picture displayed on the device of one Son Kihyun the son of Shownu and Wonho. 

The picture was quite a simple one at that just a pic of their little baby boy sitting on the lap of some random stranger with their lips locked nothing much to it just the fact that their baby is on another mans lap that they have never seen before. 

Shownu is the first to react, already boiling he shouts for Kihyun’s presence in the kitchen. “What is this!” Shownu points the screen of the phone in Kihyun’s direction, “what do you mean Appa?” Kihyun looks everywhere but at the phone and his parents, “I don’t see why you two are so worked up it’s nothing plus I’m old enough to make decisions for myself” that was Kihyun’s mistake because as soon as he finishes his sentence Shownu looks as if he’s ready to butcher something or someone... 

Throughout this exchange Wonho just watches too much still in shock of what he’s seen to even react, all that’s going through he’s head is what that man has or could’ve done to his baby and it scares him beyond belief. “He is manipulating you and forcing you to do things with him isn’t he! Is that why you’re with him! Don’t worry we’ll get through this we’ll call the police and get this pedophile sorted out and where he belongs, in a cell!” “No Appa his name is Jooheon and he’s only 19 he’s not forcing me to do anything I love him and you and dad can’t stop me from seeing him I have a choice he’s not manipulating me in any way, he’s the most charming and sweetest person I’ve ever met and he treats me right not just for my looks!” Kihyun states and Hyunwoo’s at a loss, he doesn’t know what to say or do in this situation because it’s all new to him and he feels at a major loss because all he can think of doing is hunting this boy down and killing him slowly but painfully for what he’s done to his innocent baby boy making him think all this is love.

Wonho finally speaks up “why don’t you invite him over so we can get to know him better maybe then we can discuss some conditions and come to an agreement then we will decide whether or not you can continue to see this boy, don’t you think that’s a good idea love?” Wonho turns to Shownu for an answer... Not entirely happy with where this is going Hyunwoo just nods “I’m not promising anything but I won’t say I’m not plotting murder” “Appa!!! Noooo” whines Kihyun “please daddy don’t let him embarrass me” Kihyun turns to Wonho for help but he just shakes his head “no promises, sorry Kihyunnie”.

Kihyun stares at his parents with a little pout on his face definitely not happy with the outcome of this agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was a good read and you didn’t hate it :) Next chapter will be the meeting! Poor heonnie’s gonna have to deal with Appa Shownu...


End file.
